My Heart of Ice
by XinfinityforeverX
Summary: Eirwen Crispin Arendelle. Daughter of Elsa and Jack Frost. She comes to Auradon Prep, knowing that she'll die being around Prince Ben. She forms unlikely friendships with the children of villains and before she knows it, she's helping them with their plan to get Fairy Godmother's wand. The story ends with Ben convincing Mal and the gang to turn good but was it really Ben?
1. Chapter 1

The limo rolls into the school entrance of Auradon Prep. I hear the band playing outside. The guests that had joined me, which happen to be from the Isle of the Lost, quickly stumble out of the vehicle. The Isle of the Lost is where all the villains were banished to when Auradon was first established. Prince Ben made a proclamation about "giving the new generation a chance", which caused the children of Jafar, Cruella DeVil, Evil Queen, and Maleficent to tag along on my journey to Auradon Prep.

"Hey, are you getting out?" the girl with the blackish blue hair, daughter of Evil Queen with the name of Evie, holds the door open.

"Oh, thank you…" I mumble, almost inaudibly.

She sweetly smiles at me.

I step out of the limo and the music comes to a stop. Fairy Godmother (yes, as in Cinderella), Prince Ben (son of the rulers of Auradon, King Beast and Queen Belle, and totally dreamy btw), and Princess Audrey (Sleeping Beauty's daughter) walk up to us.

Fairy Godmother, introducing herself as headmistress, goes through a small speech and I pick at the hem of my ice blue cardigan.

Fairy Godmother leaves the five of us with Ben and Audrey, Audrey clearly showing off that Ben is her boyfriend (I never really liked her). They greet us, Ben stopping to shake each of our hands.

"Your hands…they're cold." Ben says to me, after shaking my hand. "But that's expected from the Ice Queen's daughter now isn't it?"

Yep, my mom is THE Elsa Arendelle.

I give Ben a small smile, not looking him in the eye. I quickly direct my gaze downward, suddenly finding my shoes very interesting.

"Hey, come on," someone tugs on my sleeve.

I look up and see that Mal, Maleficent's daughter, had done it.

"I'm sorry…" I quietly apologize.

Ben and Audrey take us around the school, Mal and Ben constantly joking.

The two of them leave us with Doug, Dopey's son, who obviously had taken an interest in Evie. He gives us our schedules and tells us which way our dorms are.

I open the door to my dorm, revealing an elegantly decorated room. The color scheme was as I requested, cold colors and white. There was one canopy bed, indicating that I did not have a roommate, and the ice blue comforter was littered with little, white snowflakes. The opened curtains were a pastel blue, light spilling into the room.

My things were soon delivered and I began unpacking. My clothes were put into dresser drawers and my closet. Pictures in picture frames were put on my nightstand. Several sketchbooks and notebooks were put on the desk, ready to be used. Art supplies, such as colored pencils and Sharpies, were put into the drawer of the cherry wood desk. I put a pillow and a blanket at each of the two window seats. I place Lumi, My stuffed Siberian tiger, on my bed.

I lay down on the bed, my feet at the headboard. My blonde hair, woven into a braid, falls onto the bed beside me. I take my cardigan off, leaving me in a white tank top, white skinny jeans, and white leather boots. I pull my phone from the back pocket of my jeans, playing my music playlist. Putting it on the loudest volume, I set it on the bed next to me. I grab Lumi and cuddle her to my chest.

Five songs in, there's a knock at my door. I turn the music off and hop off of my soft bed, straightening my hair and clothes. I open the door, revealing Prince Ben.

"Hey," he greets with a smile.

"…hey," I say back, slightly shocked that he was the one at my door.

"I just came to see if you got settled in alright…" he trails off, looking over my shoulder and into the room.

"Oh, come in," I open the door and step to the side, allowing him access to the place that I'll call home for a while.

He walks inside and I shut the door, moving to my bed. I sit down, holding my weight up with my hands. Ben's eyes scan the room and stop at the pile of sketchbooks sitting on top of my desk.

"May I?' he asks, gesturing the pile.

I nod.

He picks up the book on top, holding some of my more recent drawings. I get off the bed, walking towards him. I move behind him, looking over his shoulder at the drawing he was currently admiring.

It was a drawing I had done while sitting in the window seat in my room back at my castle in Arendelle. The people were celebrating my younger brother, Aubin's, eighth birthday. The people were having fun ice skating on the rink my parents created with their powers (my dad is Jack Frost, in case you were wondering). The stars were bright and there were light snowflakes falling. And I had a great view of it all from my bedroom window.

"You drew this?" Ben asks, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah, it was my brother's birthday." I answer, bringing my hand to the drawing.

I run my fingers across the page, proud of what I had accomplished. My fingers brush Ben's, which were lying on the on the edge of the page. They were warm against my constantly cold ones. I quickly pull my hand away, embarrassed. My pale cheeks heat, turning red. I turn away from Ben but, he grabs my hand. I turn back to him, looking at our hands clasped together. He turns my hand over in his, running his thumb over my face-up palm.

"Such small hands are capable of creating such beautiful things." he squeezes my hand, making my heart leap.


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow, this feels…wrong. I mean, he has a girlfriend…but, a prince would correct himself, right?

"Hey, Ben, you wanna see something cool? No pun intended." I giggle at my own joke.

I pull him Ben to my bed, sitting him down. I sit next to him and hold my right hand out flat in front of me. A snow flake, about the size of my palm, forms above my hand. I lightly blow on it and it floats off of my hand, sailing towards the window a few feet from my bed.

"What?" Ben asks, confused.

"Just a second." I hold up my index finger, telling him to wait.

The snowflake hits the window and nothing happens for a few seconds. Suddenly, there's a slight flash on the window before a large snowflake erupts on the surface, shining a bright white.

"H-How did you…?" Ben asks, in awe.

"I don't really know, to be honest. I literally learned how to do it last week." I look back at the window, the snow flake still shining brightly.

Ben's phone buzzes. He takes it out of the pocket of his blazer and looks at the screen.

"Oh..Audrey is looking for me. I should go." he stands from the bed, straightening his coat.

Of course, #fakegirlfriend had to 'need' him as soon as I was starting to have a good time. I bet she's got secret cameras hidden somewhere in here.

I follow him to the door, leaning against the doorframe.

"Thank you for having me, Eirwen." Ben looks at me, smiling politely.

My name is pronounced AIR-wyn, btw.

"How princely." I smile, rolling my eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Smiling at me like you just had a meeting with an ambassador and calling me by my full name even though you know that I prefer to be called Wen." I smirk.

He laughs.

Oh, what a lovely sound.

"I'll see you later, _Benjamin_." I laugh, putting emphasis on "Benjamin".

He laughs again, almost making me melt in front of him because of the loveliness of that sound, and walks out of my dorm.

I close the door behind him and walk to my bed, sighing.

Is it strange that my hand is still warm from his touch? And my hands are always cold…

I wake up the next morning, finding myself on one of the window seats with a sketchbook on my lap and a pencil in my hand.

After Ben left yesterday, I started to draw the view from this window. It's a beautiful scene, really.

There's a small pond in the middle of the bright green grass, sparkling due to the morning sun. Flowers surround it, as if they were a fence. I t just had an atmosphere that was calming, which was great.

Especially since everyone knows that being calm isn't in my daily schedule. I'm actually beginning to think that I'm too young to be as stressed as I am.

I set the sketchbook, with the unfinished drawing spilling across the open page, and the pencil on the floor. I hop off the seat, going towards my closet. I pull an ice blue (I know, soooo stereotypical) sweetheart spaghetti strap skater dress off of a hanger. I lay it on my bed and strip of my clothes from yesterday, which I had fallen asleep in, and take my hair from its braid. I make sure to put on a strapless bra, since I don't want my boobs flying everywhere and nobody needs to see my bra straps, and pull the dress on. I walk into the bathroom, running a hand through my unruly hair. I bring a brush through the knots, waiting until it can glide through without stopping. I do my hair in a half ponytail and use bobby pins to keep those stubborn hairs that always decide to stay up, down. I wing my eyeliner, wanting my ice blue eyes (a total shock, right?) to pop. Lipgloss is put on my lips and I check to make sure my nail polish isn't chipping before grabbing my jewelry box. I clasp a snow flake necklace (sooo totally unexpected) around my neck and grab gold stud earrings. The right earring has a cuff, in case you were wondering, which you obviously were. I make sure that I look flawless (psh, who am I kidding, I always look flawless) and make my way out of the bathroom. I pull mismatch socks on my feet, since matching socks are for noobs, and stuff my feet into white sneaker wedges. I settle white and gold headphones around my neck. I grab my whit book bag and sling it over my shoulder, grabbing my phone.

cgi/set?id=181754734

(A/N: I'll be using links a lot so, just for the people who don't know, if you're on your phone you just highlight the link, press define, and then press search web.)

I walk out of my dorm and pull the hair that had gotten stuck under the straps of my book bag out.

Oh, the struggles of having long hair.

As I'm walking down the hallway, I see Mal and Evie in front of me. I hurry up to them, hoping to make friends.

"Um, hi…" I greet quietly, my shyness getting the better of me.

The two of them turn around, actually noticing me.

"Oh, you're that cute girl from yesterday, right? I'm Evie." She smiles.

She seems too nice to be a villain.

"I sort of already know that…" I pull a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Oh, right. I guess our names would get around, huh?" Evie asks a rhetorical question.

Evie nudges her friend's side with her elbow and I hear her mutter a, "Mal."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Mal." Mal says, sounding bored.

"I'm pretty sure that I never got your name yesterday, what is it?" Evie asks me, pushing Mal and earning a shove in return.

They sure do act differently than anyone I've ever met…but, of course they would. They were raised to be villains, after all. Except that I really like how they act together. It reminds me of what I'm like when I'm comfortable around someone. I would always get in trouble for acting that way, though.

"My name's Eirwen." I shift my backpack on my shoulders.

"Eirwen? No offence but, that's kind of a strange name." Mal looks at me, not seeming bored anymore.

"Heh, yeah. It means 'white as snow'. You know, since my mom's Elsa." I slightly relax, becoming more comfortable.

"Elsa? Like ice powers Elsa?" Mal asks and looks like she's thinking about something.

"Yeah. I have 'em too. You wanna see?" I ask, shrugging my backpack off.

"Um, sure." Mal says and leans against the wall, pulling Evie with her.

I slightly throw my hands up, snow beginning to spill from my palms.

"Wow." Evie mumbles, awestruck.

"Dang." Mal mutters, impressed.

I stop the snow, closing my hands and grabbing my bag from the ground, "Yeah, well, it's definitely one of the smaller things I'm capable of."

Mal and Evie make eye contact and nod simultaneously.

"Look, you seem trustworthy so…" Mal begins.

"Meet us at our dorm after school?" Evie finishes.

"Uh, sure but, why?" I ask.

"We'll tell you then, see ya." Mal starts to walk off.

"Bye!" Evie waves to me and follows after Mal.

I start to walk to my first class, after checking the time on my phone.

What have I just gotten myself into? They're villains…is that why I'm so excited?


End file.
